


Ваниль

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cigarettes, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Ему хочется всего немного нежности и теплоты, и он знает, как их получить.— Не бросай меня, Бека, дари мне свое тепло, — говорит Юра Отабеку в губы.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ваниль

Ночь, но в окно льется свет от уличного фонаря. Юра сидит у окна, смотрит в никуда и пьет кофе с всыпанным в него пакетиком ванильного сахара. Кофе уже здорово остыл, но он не встает, чтобы его подогреть. Он горчит на языке и навевает мысли о другой горечи, сигаретной. Юра лезет в карман толстовки и достает пачку сигарет, черничных с кнопкой, и зажигалку. Открывает окно, чтобы выдыхать дым, и достает сигарету, прикуривает, нажимая на кнопку. Черникой сигареты пахнут едва-едва, говно, а не сигареты, больше такие покупать не будет. Его бесит эта дурацкая сигарета, и он тушит ее, и выкидывает почти целую в окно, а пачку швыряет в мусорное ведро, чтобы все-таки встать и пойти в свою спальню, за привычным и любимым красным Мальборо. 

Красный Мальборо горчит, дым крепкий, пьянящий. Юра попеременно пьет холодный ванильный кофе и затягивается сигаретой. На душе противно. Витя, наверное, снова со своей Свинкой. Они кольцами обменялись, ишь ты, а Юрой, значит, можно попользоваться и бросить? «Люди приходят и уходят», — сказал ему как-то Отабек. Но он не знал, что Юра с Витей встречался. До сих пор не знает. Может, рассказать ему? Юра берет с подоконника мобильник и открывает чат с Отабеком. Тот не онлайн, наверное, уже доехал до клуба, а писать в пустоту Юре не хочется, так что он просто заходит в Инстаграм и начинает листать фотографии. Совсем свежая — Витя и Кацуки. Все эти розовые сопли, сюси-пуси, смотреть тошно. Юра закрывает Инстаграм со злостью и откладывает телефон. Возле открытого окна холодно, но он упрямо докуривает и только потом его закрывает. 

Юра не спит всю ночь: дожидается Отабека из клуба. Говорить о том, что он влюблен в Витю, больше не хочется. Хочется нежности и поцелуев, хотя бы с Отабеком, который в него влюблен, по нем видно, на лице написано большими буквами, все время так смотрит, как будто хочет сожрать, не посолив. 

К тому времени, как Отабек приходит под утро, выпито три кружки ванильного кофе и выкурено пять сигарет. Отабек безошибочно унюхивает запах табака и журит, держа его за плечо:

— Бросай, спортсмену вредно. 

— Когда-нибудь брошу, — обещает Юра. — Но не сейчас, сейчас тяжело. 

— Если затянешь, сложнее будет бросить.

— Да знаю я, не нуди!

Отабек отпускает его плечо и качает головой. Юра кладет руку ему на плечо, дублируя жест и спрашивает:

— Я же нравлюсь тебя, да?

— Да, Юра, — говорит Отабек, совершенно не таясь. 

— Тогда поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста, мне это нужно.

— Зачем?

— Мне это нужно, — повторяет Юра, пожав плечами.

— Но ты ведь не любишь меня.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я все знаю. И что ты в Виктора влюблен.

— Экстрасенс, что ли?

— Нет, Виктор рассказал, что вы вместе были. Пьяный был, конечно, так бы он вряд ли стал вспоминать…

— Он вспоминал меня? — Господи, это почти трогательно, думает Юра.

— Да и ты на него так смотришь… — продолжает Отабек.

— Видел бы, как ты смотришь на меня.

Отабек улыбается. Слегка. 

— Так что, поцелуешь?

— Тебе это очень нужно?

— Очень-очень. Хочу теплоты и нежности.

Отабек вздыхает печально и, положив руки ему на талию, целует в губы. У Отабека горячий рот, и языком он творит совершенно противозаконные вещи. Целуется он не так, как Витя: более жадно, быстрее, словно боится, что Юра сбежит. «Не сбегу, глупыш, я ведь только тебе и нужен». 

Отабеку, очевидно, быстро срывает крышу. Он зацеловывает все лицо Юры, ласкает языком его ухо, переключается на шею, где оставляет пару засосов. «Ну что ж ты так, Бека, мне же придется надевать свитер с высоким воротом, а он колется». Но Юра ничего не говорит. Не хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Не хочет, чтобы его оставили. 

Руки Отабека тем временем гуляют по его телу. Шарят по спине и бедрам. Заползают за резинку трусов и сжимают его ягодицы. Потом до него, очевидно, доходит, что все развивается уж слишком быстро, и он спрашивает:

— Ты будешь против?..

— Нет, с чего бы?

— Я могу тебе отдрочить?

— Валяй. 

С Юры спускают мягкие домашние штаны вместе с трусами, сжимают его член в руке. Рука у Отабека очень теплая и приятная. Он дрочит, не прекращая целовать. Юра не хочет оставаться в долгу и тоже расстегивает джинсы Отабека, чтобы спустить их вместе с бельем и сжать в руке большой и увесистый член. Они дрочат несинхронно, целуются смазано, хаотично, но в результате оба кончают, Отабек — сразу после Юры.

— Ты что, кончил от того, что я спустил тебе в руку?

Отабек пожимает плечами. Они моют руки, Юра идет закурить, а Отабек снова журит его:

— Юр, курить же вредно.

— Да знаю я. 

Рука снова ложится ему на талию.

— Прости меня. Что-то меня занесло, ты ведь хотел одних поцелуев.

— Я подразумевал возможное продолжение. 

— Правда?

— Правда-правда. 

— Хорошо.

— Мы можем даже повторить в любое время, когда ты захочешь. Или когда я захочу, если ты не будешь против.

— Юр. Но ты же меня не любишь.

— В паре вообще редко любят оба. Обычно один любит, а второй позволяет себя любить. 

— Я слышал такой постулат. 

— Ну вот. Не вижу в этом ничего дурного. — Юра тушит сигарету, а Отабек отпивает его остывшего кофе. Кривится: он сладкий не любит. Юра берет его лицо в свои ладони и мягко накрывает губы Отабека своими. Ему хочется всего немного нежности и теплоты, и он знает, как их получить. 

— Не бросай меня, Бека, дари мне свое тепло, — говорит Юра Отабеку в губы.

— Я не брошу тебя. Я буду дарить тебе свое тепло, — обещает Отабек, и Юра твердо знает: он не врет.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8798568/22475675) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
